Deans Party
by Raychel
Summary: PLEASE WATCH YOUTUBE CHATS FIRST. Juniperbrze. Following chat ten for the eager readers/watchers who crave more then just the chats. Not to worry, chats are still going to be made. This is just an extra. E/O


**If you're reading this it means that you follow the chats. If you don't follow the chats… well… good luck in not being slightly lost. Juniperbrze is the you tube name. All of the people who love the chats… here's something you can read smile**

**Oh I don't own any of these characters and yada yada yada….**

"**You guys, what the hell were you thinking?" Olivia Benson asked her friends from the Special Victims Unit as they all piled out of John Munch's Car. Elliot Stabler got out of his car and locked the doors.**

"**We were thinking free food." John smiled and Casey shoved him slightly.**

"**Something didn't seem right, Dean likes you Liv. Besides, if you and Elliot are planning on telling Kathy and Dean at the same time we brought reinforcements," Casey Novak smiled and held out a brown paper bag in which Olivia and Elliot looked at suspiciously.**

"**Explosives?" Elliot asked unsurely.**

"**Close enough, whiskey." Fin Tutuola slapped Elliot on the back and he sighed at this.**

"**I'm sure it won't be too bad." Elliot shrugged and Olivia gave him her famous crooked smile.**

"**Not too bad? El… you're telling your wife that you're truly divorcing her tonight. Well not tonight, but you're telling her about us, which means divorce and oh god what about Eli?"**

"**Liv?" John said.**

"**Huh?"**

"**You're rambling." Casey took her hand and they began to walk up to the apartments.**

"**I never ramble." Olivia bit her lip.**

"**You're just nervous." Elliot put a hand on her free hand and she and Casey stopped walking, Elliot pulled her lightly to him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.**

"**You know we're happy for you guys, but we'll be much happier inside where it's warm." John said heading to the door and Fin chuckled.**

"**Not to mention that image I got of you in my head today." Fin looked at Elliot and both men looked away from each other.**

"**I wonder if Kathy's here yet." Olivia said, looking at the apartment door.**

"**She texted me a second ago and she's already here." Elliot pursed his lips and Olivia gave him one last look before the five of them headed up to Dean's apartment. They had not worked as late as they had expected so all were fairly hungry.**

"**Who wants to knock? Or ring the bell or whatever this thing is." Casey was studying a piece of plastic on the wall when the door opened causing everyone to startle a bit.**

"**Well, good to see everyone. Olivia," Dean smiled especially at her and she smiled back, putting her hand behind her to touch Elliot's. His fist was clenched which meant he was not happy about how happy Dean was to see Olivia.**

"**Hi everyone! Dean was showing me his CD collection, thank god you're all here. No offense Dean." Kathy smiled warmly at everyone and Dean looked up at something and said nothing.**

"**Oh I'm sure Dean has great taste in music… unless what we listened to in Oregon wasn't the radio station." Olivia allowed Dean to take her coat off for her and she thanked him.**

"**Wine?" Kathy handed Olivia a glass which the brunette thanked her for, feeling completely awkward, knowing what was about to happen within the next hour or two.**

"**Are those pigs in a blanket?" Munch asked going over to Dean's counter.**

"**They're actually gourmet John, I'm sure you'll enjoy-"**

"**Didn't need an answer." Munch said before taking one in his mouth and acting like he was in bliss.**

"**I told Dean that they're Elliot's favorite." Kathy said and took a timid look at her husband who was staring Dean down as if sizing him up, "Honey did you hear me? I told Dean that-"**

"**Yeah thanks…" Elliot cut Kathy off and then turned his body towards Dean, "So Dean, what brought you to Olivia's apartment complex? I mean this is New York there was a lot of places you could have chosen. Why Liv's just out of curiosity?"**

"**Nice neighborhood and I don't know. Liv, she just," he turned to Olivia, "You live all alone and I just wanted you to have company."**

"**She's got me you know." Elliot couldn't help but spit out.**

"**Yeah at work. You've also got a family and a wife who loves you." Dean was now staring Elliot down and Olivia cleared her throat.**

"**El, can I talk to you for a second?" Olivia asked him dripping with sugar. **

"**Yeah." Elliot didn't stop staring at Dean until he was out of sight, Olivia had pulled him out into the hallway.**

"**Ok, you…. Need to tone it down. Elliot, listen to me, Dean is nice and I don't want to hurt his feelings ok?" Olivia looked at him in the eyes and he bent in to kiss her for a second.**

"**Ok."**

"**I love YOU." Olivia grinned at him and all of the tension left his face.**

"**I love you too Liv."**

"**So lets get in there, deal with the hodge podge and just…. Tell them." Olivia told him and he thought for a moment or two.**

"**So we should just… tell them?"**

"**Yes, it would be easier don't you think?"**

"**I suppose."**

"**Great, so take my hand." Olivia held out her left hand to Elliot and he looked down at it. He laced his fingers with hers and looked at her straight in the eyes.**

"**We're going to get through this." Olivia kissed him this time, putting her free hand down his arm and he smiled at her.**

"**Lets do it." He grinned.**

"**Come on." Olivia took in a few deep breaths and they re-entered the apartment. Casey was tolerating Kathy talking to her about travel while Dean awkwardly stood next to Munch and Fin who seemed to be talking in their own little world.**

"**About time you two got… Elliot?" Kathy's eyes looked down at the fingers entwined and she dropped her wine glass. Everyone stopped talking to look at what had happened.**

"**Got Elliot what?" Munch asked and Fin shoved him nodding towards Elliot and Olivia. Olivia felt Elliot squeeze her hand and she did not let go.**

"**Is there a reason you two are holding hands?" Dean asked in a low voice.**

"**Kathy-" Elliot started.**

"**Don't you dare Elliot Stabler." Kathy shook her head and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.**

"**Feel welcome yet?" Casey asked Dean who looked dumbstruck.**

"**Not so much." Dean set his glass down and went for the whiskey that had been unwrapped.**

"**Go talk to her Elliot." Olivia told him and he looked at her for a minute.**

"**And say what?"**

"**The truth." Olivia put her hand on his cheek and his eyes fluttered close for a moment and then he reopened them.**

"**How long?" Kathy's voice startled them, she had left the bathroom and looked at the pair.**

"**Today." Elliot answered her.**

"**You're lying." Kathy would not look at them.**

"**It really did just happen today." Olivia said and that was when Kathy looked up at them.**

"**I don't believe that I asked you did I?" Kathy was coming closer and Elliot put Olivia behind him, he knew how Kathy could be. Kathy shook her head back and forth and then laughed, "And I thought that what I was going to tell you would break your heart but… I guess you won't care will you?" Kathy scoffed.**

"**Um guys? Do you think we could keep it down a bit? The lady next door is really-"**

"**Dean… not now." Olivia said to him and he nodded, taking a drink.**

"**What do you have to tell me Kathy?" Elliot asked her sounding skeptical, "Look I never meant to hurt you alright? You and I both know that the only reason we tried to keep alive whatever we might have had was for Eli." Elliot told her.**

"**Then it was all for nothing," Kathy said in a hushed tone.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot asked, his stomach beginning to tighten.**

"**Eli's not yours Elliot. I'm… well I was sorry but… I'll have your things packed. You can come by the house and get them tomorrow." Kathy grabbed her purse and Elliot pulled Olivia out of the way and grabbed Kathy's arm gently but firm.**

"**You told me he was mine!"**

"**I lied ok!" Kathy broke free of Elliot's grasp and ran down the stairs.**

"**El-" Olivia said softly.**

"**So I guess nobody wants to play Twister." Dean was lucky Elliot didn't sock him in the nose. **


End file.
